


String Theory

by Sora



Category: Avengers, MCU Crossover - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor/Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: Tanya Rose Coulson thought she had enough bull-shit that she had to deal with in her life until Shield threw her right back into range with someone she thought she'd never see again.Eventual Bucky/OC, multiple pairings, AU from Avengers movie onwards,  multiiple crossovers





	1. Prologue: One Fine Day, not…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own the Avengers; Only thing I own are my OCs. Any concepts on strings of fate is purely fictional unless discovered otherwise; this will end up being AU from the end of the movie on because, well I can, so there; that and most of the decisions that the writers of the MCU did for movies for all past Avengers (save most of Black Panther because most of it rocks, save the self-suicide for the cousin of T-challa) in my opinion Fury stated it best “I recognize the counsel has made a decision, but given that its a stupid-ass decision, I’ve elected to ignore it.” other than that on with the show.

* Tanya’s POV*

Tanya Rose Coulson groaned as she stomped past the guard named Happy at the check-in desk at Stark Tower on her way to the elevator. She had a backpack over one shoulder, a suit-bag in the other, wearing a red hoodie currently covered with snow and a ball-cap saying K.M.A over her hair and pajama bottoms with her lucky Gryffindor sneakers. It wasn’t as if she had enough on her plate to deal with. The last few days had been a disaster. Not to mention her stupid cold got worst from her latest excursion.

Her sister, Mina Sigyn Coulson, aka Agent Sigyn by most of SHIELD, had called her frantic. Apparently she had been made an Avengers, got promoted from being just Pepper Potts assistant to Avenger’s therapist, and through no fault of her own, accidentally married herself off to one God of Mischief. Yes, you heard that right. Not bad for this well-known family of cat shifters.

Instead of packing the trickster God to Asgard after his trial, Thor had returned with Loki in tow. Turns out Odin’s ruling was that Loki would be much better of on Misgard (or Earth as we call it; personally she thought his dad didn’t want to put up with his bull-shit, she should know, Godmother complained about Odin daily). Odin wanted Loki banished here to start cleaning up the mess he made and get along with the locals.

So here Tanya was (Khan as she was called by everyone she knew, short for a nickname Shere Khan after the moody PMS tiger from Jungle Book, though her cat wasn’t a tiger due to classifieed reasons) summoned from the only decent sleep he had in weeks to Tony’s penthouse by her older sister. Her naturally optomistic older sister Mina had put on what she’d refer to as “ the doomed precious” necklace that was a one way magic spell that affixed her to Loki… Honestly to Tanya, it was ironic as hell (especially considering Mina’s adopted kids that were currently missing and their middle names) but to her sister, not so much.

It wasn’t as if she knew this was coming. Her sister was supposed to be the peacemaker of sorts, pack or otherwise. Sigyn was a commodity for SHIELD; in reality, Mina was the decoy and Tanya was the actual whisperer between the heroes and villians (she was the smartass masochistic quiet pessimist of her three sisters, and only walking twin after a failed kidnapping attempt which put her brother in acoma though his spirit still haunted her). Sigyn was the one that got paid for being the mediary between the villains and heroes; Tanya was just fine being out of the limelight.

Tanya was the actual blasted asset of Shield. She knew every single dirty little secret of everyone, which sucked ass. She also had the mutant power of osmosis (which included copying people’s powers, Professor X called her a “sponge”), a photographic memory which was the first “copy” from her comatose twin brother, which wouldn’t have been half-bad though until a couple of months ago when she fell against a server during the base explosion; her and Sigyn were the only two survivors. That and having magic powers didn’t help from her fathers’ side either...

Sigyn was the goddam Shield Operative anyways; Tanya was just a guest at the facility who wanted to stay out of it after everything she had went through with her last roomie. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time (as Hydra was trying to steal SHIELDs secrets) who would’ve gotten away with it too had she not blown the whistle on Hydra on accident. And gave Fury the code to debrainwash somebody named the Winter Soldier too.

At least by doing so, the casualties were massive but not as bad as they could have been. Everyone, SHIELD or otherwise, had lost at least one family or friend to those psychos, others went missing. Hydra covered it up to the nines during the whole “Loki tried to take over” but they hadn’t took into account somebody like her; so when she exposed them via her friend Eddie Brock, the smart ones ran, the ones that thought they were superior stayed and were slowly being taken out by said buddies and her godmother, she dubbed the Bedlam; yea, long story...

Fury thought it was better that she be where she could be kept an eye on as well as her companion in arms. Especially since her godmother, well, she was fairly sure she was an exiled alien from space. Godmother aka Hela was the badassest broad ever. Sigyn was already working for Stark, while she had to move into Stark Tower and start work here, as well as deal with the Avengers, her pal’s new hubbie and the mystery weirdo Sigyn had stated was to be her new roomie.

Tanya knew this trait constantly from said sibling as they grew up, but it annoyed her that Mina kept collecting strays, not telling her, and forcing them into contact with her. Social interaction she said, maybe a guy would find her attractive, you’re my sister and all but you really need to get married or get laid (yes her words exactly in that order, ugh, she never told Marnie nor Mina her two sisters that)… As if, who’d want her shy, sarcastic bitchy but slightly overweight ass anyways.

Though normal people disliked her, the large majority of both villains and heroes enjoyed her quirks (Bagsheera said it was like being in contact with an anime person come to life, which was why they were sort of hostile frenemies; Baloo her online friend called her “his precious cinamon roll that must be protected”, she always seemed to get random expensive stuff she needed from him through the postal system); why she always epic failed around hot people in general, especially guys that were smoking, she had no idea. Then again, she had Baloo and Bagheera to talk to.

Unfortunately due to everyone else being busy, there was just Baloo and Bagheera to talk for now with everyone else doing their jam...… Ugh. And Godmother was busy with both starting up her clothing and assassin business... At least Mina was going to make more buddies with the Avengers and both of them would get a better paying job than the previous one (she got the therapy cat gig she’d do with Mina which Pepper okayed, woot ‘note sarcasm’ and assistant); things were looking up, hopefully...

Tanya tapped her foot in her sneakers as she waited patiently for the door to open. One look at said occupant caused her to groan in despair, which echoed loudly as Agent Phil Coulson, her uncle, not biologically (as Uncle had been adopted) but she considered him family. One arm was in a cast and sling. Apparently Phil's last minute patchjoob from Marnie worked; Now how to explain later that her sister may have turned him into a shifter....

“Hey Half-pint. How’s it going?” He said as she entered the elevator. Phil hit the floor button with his good hand as she dusted the snow off her pajama pants.

“You should know Uncle Phil. Fury’s probably debriefed you.”

“Yea, but I want to hear it from you.”

“Long or short of it.”

“Does it matter?”

“Nope; short version is then, I Wicked Witched some Hydra bozoo, accidentally used my voodoo power him on after downloading the server to myself by accident, then told my buddy Vee about those sucky Hydra guys and he viralled the story to the masses.”

“And you would’ve gotten away with it too...”

“Not really; at least the story’s out and people’s accepted it as truth thanks to Eddie. Thank Nickie for me for the new digs; some big green dude thrashed my old one, and I'll have to rebuild from scratch. Tell me one thing though...”

“Sure.”

“Please tell me some good news.”

“We got most of your stuff moved from the remains of your tiny house. What’s left was stuff you had stored at Marnie or Mina’s. Fury’s okayed a years advance on your paycheck to accommodate for bills and necessities from Shield along with your own room in Starks towers or the Avengers Tower as Stark calls it now, I pitched in a little "fun money" too but don't go overboard… You may see Marnie due to the debriefings and your Mom’s being relocated so its video calls or regular chat  or textt for now...”

“Wait, seriously??? Thanks…. And to be fair, I carry what I can in case, Mom’s orders, which worked out okay as at least got some creds and cards on me…. Was just sketching in the park like normal though...”

“Yea right. Had pictures of your old apartments and your old "creepy tiny house" so you should be about to improve the new living situation and everything else you need between the family we’ll get you taken care of. Your Grams says hi and you had left your phone and laptop at Cousin Imo’s house last week so laptop  is in your new room. And you got some mail from your mystery friend Baloo. So, on a lighter note, how’s things? And why is there snow on your pants...”

“Estatic. Mother’s happy I got this opportunity to work up here in New York. Still has no idea on Dad being alive. I just got moved up here before all the crap that went on. My sister Marnie was supposed to graduate in Arkansas from nursing school, but shit went down with Hydra so my guess is after she helped you she got drafted into Shield… And, be forewarned, don’t ever call Odin ‘One-Eyed Willie’ just saying… Least I’m friends with some of the smurf people. Got a message for Loki too...”

“What the hell, I’m not even gonna ask. Just expect another call later. Due to all the Hydra infiltration, my sister Freya is not in the best of moods after the relocation… At least in the new place she’s really happy with the nice house and Kat’s at the Institute; figured we’d move her nearby so she’d have both Shield and Xmen keeping an eye out...”

“So, any word yet on what I’ll be doing?”

“Not a clue besides what you do. Hey at least you’ll know somebody in this building besides your dead brother, hey Max...” She loved Uncle Phil, he was one of the few that learnt how to see spirits like Max over the years.

“Two so far besides him; I know you and my big sis...” she smiled as her brother gave her uncle the finger.

“You never know. Kat’s convinced you’ll find your kismet.”

“My string, pzah! As if.”

She knew Katriona Storm could turn into a She-Hulk when angry. Kat was her childhood friend and younger sister of Sue and Johny Storm of the Fantastic Four.. She was excited for Kat to be working somewhere new other than her old deadend jobs. And she was the first person after Max who Tanya accidentally sponged her powers.

Kat was just happy that someone else could turn into something else when angry. Anyway, unlike anyone that Tanya had ever met, the brunette with the girl next door face, Kat, liked the fact that she had “cool powers” as she called them like her. Also that she studied at Xavier’s school. She was happy that somebody was trying to help the mutants and superpowered metahumans. Was refreshing to see.

Though her temper often scared off most guys, Kat was one of the three people, besides Doc and her ex-roomie, that Tanya had ever told about the strings. You see everyone had a red string of fate, some more than others. A name on your right hand for your enemy and all that jazz. And Kat had just ran with it.

Kat or Coco as she was called, was ecstatic when she learned of Jane or Jojo’s string and proceeded to ask on it. Though Tanya was at first skeptical on the whole stigma on the red string for your soulmate, her brother had two though he was comatose and his spirit was roaming at the moment, Tanya thought it was cool when she seen those she cared about finding their right “string”or "strings". Darcy aka Dodo, was still dismayed that hers was Deadpool and a mystery one, but she was slowly accepting it.

Besides her, there was Soso (Samantha her cousin), Nono (Sophie a witchy friend), and Rojo (Scarlett another friend with questionable morals, think of the drunken favorite aunt) that hadn’t been matched up yet among others.

Kat was one of their ragtag ground of friends that demanded Tanya use her strings powers for good and because of that, Tanya herself was forced to help the undatable masses lol (more like help her besties get dates lol).

Even though Kat worked in the New York Public Library as a book runner, she’d run books to people that couldn’t get them themselves so she’d case most of the marks out for Tanya for the villians; and to be honest, at one time in her life, Tanya had enjoyed helping out people finding strings, it used to make her happy. Now, it pissed her the crap off…

And Tanya was Khan or Shere now, which didn’t help her demeanor. There was a few other names few that knew her called her by, but she wasn’t gonna think about that right now...

“Even with everything, you’re still hoping at least some of your friends or Marnie get hired on in some way, don’t you?”

“Yea, it’d be nice for all of us to be hanging out… Jojo and Dodo are already working in the tower. It’d just feel more at home… Guess Coco will be ecstatic that she’ll be delivering me some more books and videos now that I’m on house arrest besides who she helps normally... dammit… Was supposed to do a meetup with the guys but never heard anything since the whole alien thingy; haven't heard from Baloo either...”

“Agent Coulson, this must be the new resident.” A voice called out over the intercom.

“Yes, Jarvis. Feel free to log her in. She’ll be working with Stark.”

“Duly noted. State your name please.”

“Tanya Coulson.”

“Full name.” stated Jarvis.

“Do I have to?”

“Yea, sorry. Voice recognition for the upper floors. New procedure.”

“Really. Ugh, fine. Tanya Rose Coulson, otherwise known as the almighty Shere Khan. Khan, Tanya, or her highness are all acceptable that I will answer to. Anything else I get testy and please don’t ever call me Rose; Doll’s even worse or kitten...”

“Duly noted. And the others are waiting for you both in the penthouse, Agent Coulson.”

“Thank you Jarvis...” said Uncle Phil.

“Er, thanks for the update, Jarvis.”

“It was my please Ms. Coulson. And, Ms. Potts would like for me to advise you that should you require anything else than what is currently in your rooms, please let me know.”

“I’m pretty sure I will, but thanks though. Oh, that include measurements for new duds? ‘Cause I got to tell you, what I’m wearing is literally what I got at the moment; save so.e bare necessities in my bags.”

“Honestly, Mr Stark gets body measurements for all employees on the upper levels just in case. Ms. Potts and some of the residents will go with you tommorrow to get your room as you like being that there’s been a slight delay; your mattress is in process of being replaced...”

“Both creepy and cool.” Tanya muttered. “And, why does my mattress need replacing?”

“Who else? Your friend ‘Dodo’ and her boyfriend.” said her uncle.

“No worries, I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen twice.” she evilly growled. Phil rolled his eyes.

The elevator pinged and it opened up to the biggest penthouse she had ever seen. But, that wasn’t what she was staring at. Nor was it the guy in green leather on the couch that seemed dare she say it, bored (maybe here was a new Addams Family convert or something, he didn’t seem familiar to her, most likely was Loki). Nor the guy with the giant ass hammer sitting beside him that screamed Australian surfer and her dark-haired sister on the couch who was eating some poptarts trying to fight them for the remote.

Nor anyone else… Tanya couldn’t believe it but she could never mistake that asshat standing by a glass table that her string connected to.

“Out of all the goddamn buildings, hobo, why in the hell do you have to be in mine?” she growled as she flung off her hoodie and threw her baseball cap at the back of one particular person. She hoped to God she was wrong. As her turned, she groaned as she took a good look at the one guy that she still couldn’t get out of her mind, after three years plus a few months. 

The shaggy haired Adonis with metal arm could still fill out a pair of pants, that tight butted asshole. It was all she could do not to call him Rogerr like she used to; as if he’d remember. And if that wasn’t bad enough, he was holding their dog Toby, a little white Westmoreland terrier mix, like he owned her, which technically they both did. And like hell anyone was going to hold her precious little darling like that. Especially HIM. Especially after everything that had went down. She was still miffed even after all the years after the lack of "oh, hey not dead here"...

“Oh, hey sis!” exclaimed Sigyn as she waved at her youngest sister. “So glad you could make it. Like to introduce you to everyone. There’s...”

Phil knew by her temper and the way that the air conditioning stopped around her that the shit was gonna hit the fan. So he made the safe judgment of taking three steps to the right to stand behind Agents Romanoff and Barton. Said agent in question just quirked an eyebrow but grinned as she recognized said angry cat person with powers, and took out a pen and started signing his cast.

“Let me guess.... There’s All-American, One Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Thor and Loki, gods of Asgard aka Point Break and hmm, you look like a Kai, slithery like a snake so I’m going with that. Hey Wanna create a little mischief later Trickster God? Red, Hawk, how’d you’d guys get roped into this? Hadn’t seen ya’ll since Budapest. Anywho, there’s a Wendy-bird here who has to put up will all your asses who I’m assuming is Pepper Potts (tots on the threads, props to you for sticking with the girl code) and the guy that is clearly Bruce Wayne’s wannabe is Mr. Antony Stark which please tell me he’s going shopping with us for clothage tommorrow as I’ve been dying to find out where he gets his cool tees. I think you guys are missing one but the last is BFG so I already know him, and...” Tanya snapped. “Which leaves you Hobo. Last time we met, you didn’t give me your real name… I’d call you what I used to but doubt you’d remember asshole… ”

“Have we met?”

“We have and don’t change the subject. Give me my dog.” She said, accidentally brushing his fleshy arm as she grabbed her dog.

“That would be one James Buchanan Barnes; everyone calls him Bucky...” said Steve Rogers as everyone else had different expressions of surprise on their features.

“Wait, that’s him? You’re full of hot air uncle; no way....”

“Excuse me. But how don’t you know this?” said Hawk. “You know crap on everyone… That’s kinda your thing...”

“Sorry; hate to disappoint Feathers. He’s the only guy I can’t read.”

“Oh, Kat’ll be so glad.” said Sigyn. She grinned as she put two and two together...

“Why?” Tanya glared walls of doom at her middle sister.

“Well, say hello to your new roomies Steve...” Sigyn motioned as All-American nodded. “and Bucky.”

“Yea, no. All-American I can deal with. Him,” Kat groaned as she nodded her head towards “Hobo” as most of the agents looking at her in shock. “I’d rather lick sand… wait…..”

Just then, she remembered something that gave her pause. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO; God what the hell did I do to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“And here you guys though I wouldn’t like the newbie. Personally I think she’s great.” said Stark

And, with that, Ms. Coulson knew her life would be different from here on out…

//End Chapter//


	2. What the Crap did I do??!?! Oh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky-centric chapter

* Bucky’s POV *

He honestly couldn’t figure it out. Well, more so than normal. Tony Stark, aka Iron Man to the masses, was still pissed off at the moment. It was an ongoing truce of sorts after all the bad history of him killing his parents and the whole Hydra ousting. He and Stark was going to group therapy due to him being brainwashed, and Stark’s girlfriend Pepper rocked (otherwise who knows what Starks dumbass would’ve done)... Anyways, he took a good look at the woman in front of him.

She looked really familiar, so why can’t I remember her? Was his first thought. To be fair, his brain was a jumbled mess of sorts. Pepper was calling in an expert which was going to be in later today. Being an asset and being Steve Roger’s friend, he was brought on as an Avenger of sorts which included the perks. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t told about her.

They had an impromptu meeting that morning. Tony had embellished the facts, which he zoned out on, blah blah blah assistant, but did a double-take as they wanted him and Steve to have a roommate? Hell no.

Bucky really didn’t care for any more interaction than necessary with anyone new for a while due to all the years as Hydra’s puppet. He just wanted some quiet in between missions and to hang out with his oldest friend. Was that too much to ask dammit? Apparently so.

He could understand where they were coming from though. Who’s going to try to take some random high-powered mutant that knew way too damn much while the former Winter Soldier and Captain America were on guard ? Not many.

So to be basically roasted just before lunch by some smart-ass and then shrieked at in the face was not his idea of a good morning. Especially when first off, he didn’t want another roommate, secondly this soldier wasn’t a freaking babysitter to some broad (and he hoped Fury didn’t think she was going to be his babysitter, oh hell no), and third, he missed breakfast and coffee this morning since he had accidentally slept in... again....    Still couldn't figure out how to get non-nightmare sleep.

At least 'Ms. Whoever she was' wasn’t doing so to Thor and Loki, that’d been a train-wreck waiting to happen. Said gods were arguing over the TV and what to watch with Loki’s new wife, who apparently was being a good mediator so far between the two gods. At least his new teammate Tony liked her…. He still wasn’t sure that was a plus in his favor or not...

He took a good look at the broad in front of him that was freaking out as he bent down to pick up her hat. Hair like honey, mid-back but messy from tossing her hat, eyes like chocolate. She was wearing a red hoodie that seemed way to familiar in its oversized mess.

The blue jeans weren't quite blue jeans (must be those jeggings Steve talked about that some broads wear (this doll must wear them like pajamas, Natasha wore them on occasion), some light colored patterned socks (with some sort of silhoette on them and a saying he couldn’t read) and the sneakers kind of reminded him of what Steve used to lounge around in back in the Bronx. Well-worn and true. They had the Harry Potter logo on them. And was that snow on her hoodie?

“Can it, doll.” He stated, as he ran his fingers through her hair before placing her hat on her head. He watched her flinch her eyess flashing cat irises as she took a step back barring her teeth at him and growled. He didn’t know why he did it, only he knew that he wanted to.

The sad and panicked look in her eye, he knew he had seen it before. But where was the question….

“As if you’ve got the right to call me that Barnes...” he heard her mutter quietly as her dog licked her face. “Don’t DO that Toby; you’re ruining my big mood...”

“As for you… Give me a minute...” The dame muttered as she passed her dog, unknowingly to Steve, who had wandered over there during the doll’s meltdown as she pointed her finger accusitorily at him.

Suddenly, he felt air as he was flipped backwards only to land on his back, arm still outstretched.

“Don’t EVER call me DOLL.” She snarled as she took back her dog and made her way over to the couch as she jumped over and landed between the two guy from Asgard and snagged the channel changer as she started flipping through the guide. Her dog clearly annoyed, decided to take refuge elsewhere.

He blinked, as a familiar rush went through him, much like most of the time when he got back a memory. This one though, said doll was in a red dress, in a wig who he’d had mentioned something to about carrot cake and pattycake. She looked like….

“Jessica?” he groaned, rubbing his aching head.

“That’s Jessica?!?!” Both Tony and Steve exclaimed, while Phil muttered “This doesn’t surprise me...”.

“You have no right to call me Jessica, hobo.”

“Well, mine isn’t hobo, doll-face...”

She chucked a shoe, her shoes to be exact. First one didn’t make it. Hit Steve in the back. Second almost grazed Tony. Tony looked at her almost as if he knew her.

He ducked as the next thing she threw happened to be Thor’s bloody hammer!?!?! Which kinda would’ve hurt if he wouldn’t have moved from where he was. Pepper just groaned at where the hammer fell while Tony silent clapped and Steve face-palmed.

“Are you nuts, woman?” he snapped.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? It’s all your fault. And it’s not woman to you asshole.” She drawled.

“What the heck did I do to you?”

“Google it… You remember enough about me...” she said, snatching the popcorn from Thor’s grasp and taking a big handful and throwing it in her mouth.

“Not sure if Winter’s mastered Google yet, but crazy and Jessica… And, here we go, first link. Deeply Deranged Jessica saves Roger Rabbit’s ass at Comic-Con; Hmm promising...”

“Mr. Stark, Darcy’s intern is here with the sandwiches.”

“Good, bring him in. Set up the video up where everyone can see it.”

“Yes, sir.”

“At least today can’t get any worse...” the doll muttered and then… She noticed the boy who came out of the elevator with Dr. Bruce Banner.

“Aunt Tanya?”

“ BFG!!! MOWgli??” she squawked as BFG aka Bruce Banner waved and came out of the elevator with her young little kid she tutored, one Peter Parker, waving enthusiastically at the kid which unnerved him. “What are you doing here kid? You’re supposed to be in school.”

“Interning after school. What about you?”

“Nonya.”

“Really, that’s what you’re going with?”

“Yea, slick great to see you... Feel free to play the video of doom, Man of Iron. Press play and feel discuss amongst the besties.”

Bucky groaned then growled as he noticed she flipped him off before heading to the bar then changed her mind after getting some Russian vodka a, grabbing the kidd as he set the sandwiches on the table and stole one of the sandwiches which happened to be, wait, really?

“Tough old shit old man. You’ll have to order a pizza. You know where my apartment is, kid?”

“Yea.”

“Well, you’re the intern so I’m letting you get off easy. Besides, according to my brother, you’re due for a lesson. And need to spill the beans on why Wade left the only copy of THAT video up.” She stated as she drugged the kid into the elevator before throwing the kid in and pressing the down arrow.

The kid glanced up and blanched at the video which hadn’t even started yet which was unusual just stood gaping at the screencap.

“Yea, already seen it. Ok… Ok… I’m coming.” Parker stated as he sprinted up and pressed one of the elevator keys. A ping came through one Agent Barton’s phone.

“Huh, well gotta check on the kids; they scared off the last babysitter and headed to the kids lounge. So Stark I’ll just have to watch this later.” said Hawkeye as he walked towards the elevator. He sighed to himself as his beloved wife was one of the casualties. “ Wish Laura was still here. Hold up you guys.”

“Well, at least somebody’s keeping an eye on her.” Phil muttered.

“Hey Phil I’m curious now. What’d Mr Grumpy Face do to her that pissed her off?”

Phil groaned in disbelief.

“You honestly don’t remember….”

“Uh, don’t remember a lot. Hydra brainwashed me remember?” he said.

“You should. You were roomies...”

“Ok...”

“For over three years. Other than that, you’ll have to watch the video and ask her...”

Tony almost said another smart ass comment for the week, and then paused and kept his mouth shut. Barnes didn’t look that bad this morning, did he? Jeez, was loosing his touch with reading people. 

“Well, let’s take a look at this infamous video. It can’t all be that bad...”

The video wasn’t that long. Maybe about about 3 minutes.

That wasn’t what unnerved him. It was the lack of reaction save Natasha’s which was the exact same thing he was thinking.

“Yebena mat..” Natasha whistled in approval.

“I think….”

“That next comment better not be in love Tony.” said Pepper.

“No, we’re adopting her.”

“Get in line. I don’t want you for a brother Stark.” said Sigyn. “I’m texting Maw. And you seriously gotta tell her today, or I will, Baloo..”

Tony nodded in reply as some else spoke up.

“At least one good think came out of this morning. I don’t have to worry about Thor hogging the remote.” said Loki while Thor was currently muttering to himself. “But her manners to the masses and that video intrigues me; I look forward to meeting my wife’s kin.”

“Bucky...”

“What?”

“Our new flatmate….”

“Don’t say it Steve.” Bucky couldn’t even finish the statement. “I don’t even know if she has a sister or not...”

“She was dancing… on a bartop…. With you and your other sister...” said Bruce as he pointed an accusatory finger at Sigyn. “You three were former students of mine. Never not gonna unsee that...”

“Are we not going to talk about the fireballs and the whole guns blaze of glory at the end?” said Phil as Steve was motioning at him and the screen. “She’s my niece and I didn’t even know she could do half of the shit she did on that video… And Steve, seriously, fine, I’ll get you Marnie’s number, she's  the only available one anyways if Barnes is who I think he is to her...

“No, but we seriously need to pay her more. And take down the videos.” Pepper smirked. Tony grinned. “What, guess we’re adopting her aren’t we? No wonder she didn’t want to see that. And no, she’s not your family for your information...”

“But honey...” Tony whined

“I’m taking her in. Big sis to little sister. End of story. At least then I can interogate the men she dates...” Tony laughed at his girlfriend’s commodory.

“Can I at least burn some copies?” Tony inquired.

“Avengers eyes only for any information okayed by Mina, that includes one for Phil, Fury and one for Tanya to show off. And Jarvis make sure all other copies are deleted.”

“Yes Ms. Potts.” said Jarvis

“Bucky, you Ok?” asked Steve...

“I, um, er...” He stuttered. He was at a loss. How in the crap did he not remember that? Plus the way in the videos in which she danced, the way he looked at her and her at him. It wasn’t just a roomie thing, Hell it wasn’t even like a goddamn friend. It was… Hell, he didn’t know what it was.... “I think I left the coffee pot on in the apartment. Gotta go check on it.”

Bucky didn’t even wait for a response. Nor the elevator. He just took the stairs needing to take a run to the residence floor. This was something he had to get to the bottom of… And some deep part of him wasn’t going to let it die until he did until, one, he figured how why she was so pissed at him… Two, check the stuff he had that day they found him for clues; and three, try and get his sandwich back…

He groaned though as he caught Steve’s comment before the door closed….

“Knew you hadn’t lost everything Buck… You still can cut a rug like you used too...”

“Suck it Steve.” He yelled before he took off down the stairs...

//End Chapter//


End file.
